A magnetic amplifier is a device which utilizes saturable core reactors, either alone or in combination with other circuit elements to obtain amplification or control. The magnetic amplifier is one of the earliest known types of electrical amplifying devices. It is sometimes referred to as a transductor, direct-current transformer, or saturable reactor. The development in the late 1940's and early 1950's of square-loop core material and improved rectifiers provided the basis for widespread application of both high-gain and large-power-handling capability magnetic amplifiers. A self-saturating magnetic amplifier is formed by connecting half-wave rectifying elements such as diodes in series with each winding of a saturable reactor. Full-wave and polyphase magnetic-amplifier circuits can be built up by connecting a reactor in each rectifier anode circuit.
Thus, while magnetic amplifiers, per se, are known, in the special environment of high performance aircraft, for example, if a magnetic amplifier is to be used it must occupy a minimum of space and be lightweight. It is also highly desirable that a magnetic amplifier in an aircraft be efficiently cooled in order to minimize the possibility of thermal damage to the components thereof and also to provide a greater capacity over correspondingly sized uncooled magnetic amplifiers. There is also a need for easy removal of the components of a magnetic amplifier in the event of component failure. The cost and labor assembly time for making the magnetic amplifier are also preferably kept to a minimum. The present invention addresses these problems and needs and provides a solution thereto.